


With Love/倾注以爱

by woofwoof



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Dark Johan, Dark Juudai, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woofwoof/pseuds/woofwoof
Summary: *4180*短篇一发完，没啥剧情（或许？），纯属开车*混杂着扭曲情感的爱的交♂合*半AU，时间线肯定和动画对不上，背景干脆就没写明，不过霸王应该和41住一起*设定是病娇的杰西自以为是单箭头，不想冷淡的霸王在ry时还是有着一颗灼热的心呢XD*很长时间没写过日漫相关的文了，或许会有点点ooc*9000字的肉，祝食用愉快w





	With Love/倾注以爱

**Author's Note:**

> *4180  
> *短篇一发完，没啥剧情（或许？），纯属开车  
> *混杂着扭曲情感的爱的交♂合  
> *半AU，时间线肯定和动画对不上，背景干脆就没写明，不过霸王应该和41住一起  
> *设定是病娇的杰西自以为是单箭头，不想冷淡的霸王在ry时还是有着一颗灼热的心呢XD  
> *很长时间没写过日漫相关的文了，或许会有点点ooc  
> *9000字的肉，祝食用愉快w

霸王的表情，自己到底见过哪些呢？  
总是那副冷淡的脸，不管进行多么暧昧的挑逗，不管说出多么直白的话语，那个人总是那样淡然处之的样子。沉重的头盔下遮挡着的半张脸，白皙而轮廓分明，像一个精致的木偶，不同之处仅在于少了那些操控的线罢了——霸王的话，总是怎么样都没法操控的。  
杰西·安德森悠悠地取下眼前人的头盔，毫无一丝犹疑地将其扔到地板上，坚硬材质的碰撞间发出了极大的声响，在宁静的空间里如同点燃的导火索一般引爆了空气里的硝烟，由此，霸王猛地睁开了眼。

 

“有什么不满吗，霸·王·大·人？”  
揪住对方的下巴，那双波澜不惊的眼睛总算直视起了自己，从那里当然是看不出任何情绪，然而几秒之后，甚至连一点波动也没有。杰西皱起了眉，他现在的耐心总是很容易就会被消耗光，但面对霸王的那张脸却始终做不到将其甩开而狠狠给他一个羞辱的耳光——然而这样的想法却仍在心里掠过了一秒，杰西控制着自己：好在，那仅是短短的一秒而已。  
霸王没有回应，被自己放开的他又靠坐回了宝座上。  
那本是自己的座椅，胡诌着说着王座当然属于霸王大人之类的话，实际上在自己眼中那不过是为了令这只高傲的野猫稍微乖一点的小小嘉奖而已。明显看穿了那讽刺意味的王却依旧不领情，至少目前看来那人没有哪怕一点要归顺于自己的打算。  
即使现在落入了自己手上，他也始终是个自傲的王者。  
杰西有些生气，没过多久他又很快释然了下来。自己爱的不就是这样的霸王？乖戾而嚣张，总是摆出那副将所有人拒之门外的表情，然而在那堵心墙的背后，究竟会是哪样的景象，才是真正引起自己探索欲与征服欲的问题吧。  
有趣。霸王的身上，哪一点都那么有趣。

 

杰西颇为有礼地站在霸王面前，轻抚着对方的脸。暗黑色的头盔还被冷落在一旁，没了那张扬装备的霸王显得少了些许锐气，头盔的主人淡淡地平视着前方，那态度就好像此时的杰西并没有在轻触着自己脸颊的同时，摩挲着敏感的嘴角一般。最终那双手来到了胸前的铠甲，再过上几分钟，这些最后的伪装也会被其剥尽。  
他不会奢望杰西在这些动作之后给自己一个吻。这位暗之使徒就是这样，永远只会空谈，从不付诸行动，那些“爱”与“喜欢”之类的字眼从他口中说出，就如同自然而然被贬了值一般，再多留神注意他玩味的表情的话，便更显得一文不值了。  
霸王偏过头来直视着杰西的眼睛，对方正在认真地解着自己的盔甲，那戎装掉在地上的声音异常清晰，霸王不知道杰西又准备了怎样的羞辱或者折磨给他，以至于要那么大费周章地褪去自己的衣物。杰西的眼神同样没有给予任何回应，就像刚才的自己一样。  
霸王能感觉到自己身体那一秒钟的战栗，与此同时杰西来到自己背后的手倏然停止了动作，接着——是令人难以理解的，后背处抚慰般的轻拍。霸王闭上了眼睛，无视自己身体又一次升腾起来的温度，疏于抵抗地放松了下来。  
周围的环境并不明亮，这样稳定的黑暗却令人安心。

 

“放我下来。”  
突然被人强行抱起让一直坐怀不乱的霸王终于开始骚动了，少年外表的他内心有那么些慌乱，反映到面部表情却只有难以注意到的微微蹙眉而已。这些细节对于正横抱着自己的杰西来说，按理是不应该被投以任何关注的，然而此时简短的四个字还是给了对方一个无意的提醒，杰西低头望向自己，扯出一个看似毫无恶意的浅笑。  
“霸王是在向我撒娇吗？”黑暗使徒直直注视自己抱着的少年，被这样热切的眼神盯上几秒恐怕任何人都会多少有些不自在，霸王却是个例外，毫不畏惧回望着对方的他就像是泰山般难以动摇一般，“因为凭你的力量，很轻松就能从我怀里挣脱开的吧。”  
“……摔到地板上会痛而已。”  
霸王一向都是冷静的。他的领袖气质总比略显轻浮的杰西要强上不少，那些部下或许没能逐个领略过霸王真正的实力，由内而外散发出的王者气质已足以征服内心不够强大的弱者了。即使是现在他的危机感还远远没有达到值得留心的程度，反倒是对方紧紧将自己按进怀里的动作——  
“哦——那霸王还真是脆弱呀。”  
杰西口中又发出了那种诡异而意味深长的笑声，这实在令霸王有些窘迫，好在后者永远也不会将自己的些许微表情暴露在他人面前，眼带笑意的杰西低头看着他，令他的身体有些不自觉地发热起来。  
没了盔甲保护的自己看起来就像杰西手中的羔羊。霸王不愿去相信这个比喻，但每当对方摆出一副轻松的样子一步步走向未曾涉足的阶梯高处时，事实却毫不留情地将冷水泼向了他。相比起杰西来，自己的拘谨显得尤为弱势，这样处于下风的情形令内心无比的不甘且无助，而这些感情本不应该在自己心中产生的才对。

 

“霸王，我们到了。”  
柔软的床垫与这里毫无人情味的气氛全然不相称，霸王不知道为什么此时此地自己会被杰西放置床上，但是比起思考这些，就着为自己垫上枕头的动作而倾压上自己的杰西才更令人难以忽视。黑暗使徒的脑袋轻轻靠上了自己的肩膀，一阵阵的呼吸撩拨着颈间，连着对方算不上柔软的发丝一起，给人些许酥麻的触感。  
上身仅剩下一件黑色打底衫令始终盔甲包裹全身的霸王有些难以适应，气温算不上高，只好在因为二人身体接触而带来的热度可以与不乏寒意的空气相抵抗。暗自庆幸的同时对方却将手游走到了毫无防备的腰间，裤裆处有些发紧，陌生的生理反应令这位王者终于开始意识到了即将到来的危机。  
“你要做什么！”在大吼出声之后霸王才注意到自己的反常，几乎是反射性地推开杰西的身体，在看到对方有些受伤的表情之后却莫名感到了难以言喻的罪恶感。不知如何进行下一步动作的他拼命去无视那样荒唐的情感，最终显得不那么果断地扭过了头，“留我一个人待着。”  
“霸王你啊，在向我投降的时候，不就说了愿意把自己交给我了吗？”  
将神情立马转变为危险的笑容之后，杰西已经没能去在意自己的变脸已经给霸王露出多少破绽了，然而后知后觉的对方依旧拿自己毫无办法，凭借这点黑暗使徒又重新倾压上了霸王的身体。后者没有赘肉且显得有些瘦弱的腰身触感不错，要不是现在的霸王早已侧身躺下，双手环抱其想必也是个不错的主意。  
“都说了……”  
“别乱动，转向我这边来。”带着嗔视的拒绝被对方一句柔声的命令给打断，霸王有些恍惚，而这点时间足够杰西将他背过去的身体给扳回来了，反应不算慢的他自然不会任对方如此上下其手，正打算继续顽强反抗下去，那如同禁言口令一般的声音又再次响起，“听话。”  
这很不可思议——他的心在骚动，仅仅因为杰西耐心的劝诱和轻柔的口吻。霸王不知道这位黑暗的使徒又如何曲解了自己的意思，但自从来到对方的居所开始，就好像万事大吉、没有什么可怖的事情存在了一样。杰西达成了他交易义务中“保护”的使命，而自己按理也没有反抗他的权利才对。  
当时的自己仅仅是因为失足丢了权势，在思考去处的同时脑海里立马就浮现出了对方的那张脸，想到这些大起大落或许都是杰西撰写的剧本，心中就莫名不寒而栗。但剧本终究没有给自己更多一条的选择，在那黑色高楼前兜兜转转，最后还是回到了原点。杰西很聪明，所以他也确真在各方面都控制着自己，即使是这样生活中的举手投足也是……

 

城堡外形的黑色建筑里，有着仅仅他们二人。  
霸王倒是从没发现，在头顶上方暗色的光晕消失后，能看到色彩更为骇人的天空。漆黑包裹着他们，夜色静得可怕，在这样的环境中，就连稍远一点的、他们上来的阶梯都不甚清晰。唯一可见的是两人的周遭、因杰西的黑暗力量而使之明亮起来的那方区域，从自己的角度看的话，就好像对方本身就照亮了这里以及妄图躲进黑暗中的自己一样。  
裤子仍是被褪下，上衣也被推到了胸口，近乎赤裸的状态让霸王羞赧无比，然而这始终敌不过杰西的循循善诱。肤色略深的健壮少年在进行他有条不紊的准备工作时，总不知是否有意地按揉着身下人的肌肤，他的动作轻柔而又耐心，每一步都像是无形中征求着另一人的意愿。  
“这不是很乖嘛，霸王果然也是很想做这样的事的吧。”  
杰西手上的动作太过于小心翼翼，以至于对于霸王来说——充满了迷惑性。他不知道该怎样应接杰西的话，实际上被这样温柔地对待着，自己甚至有些享受，然后他没经控制地轻哼出声，紧接着猛然意识到这样过于坦诚的反应，无形之间给了对方一个鼓励般的回复。  
只是一个自我反思的空档，胸膛便突然传来了隐隐的痛感。霸王不敢相信杰西正颇为欣悦地揉捏着自己的乳首，电流般的触感反馈到大脑，冷不丁地引出了声声细微的呻吟。杰西的抚慰的确是极为让人舒服，尽管霸王始终没能明白连自己也开始亢奋的原因，但悬挂在沦陷边缘线上的这会，他开始有些后悔将自己最原始的欲望在杰西面前暴露得一览无余了。  
“话说啊——”在伏上对方的胸膛轻轻将那另一颗果实含进嘴里的同时，杰西突然懒洋洋地发出了有些口齿不清的疑问，说话间牙齿碰撞的痛觉令身下的少年再次闷哼了一声，之后才不紧不慢地撑起身来，“以霸王的固执，怎么会这么简单就乖乖就范呢？刚反应过来？难不成以前从没有过这样的经历，是第一次和人做爱吗，霸王？”  
“闭嘴……”  
乳头被杰西温热的唇舌所舔弄而难以完整地回应，加上再一次陷入不知该如何作答的窘迫，霸王最后还是犹豫地收了声。杰西的气息在自己的身边萦绕，他的细吻落在自己的胸膛、小腹再到大腿，故作大力的肌肤吮吸令每一个停留处都戳上了明显的痕迹，这种被当成所有物的羞辱感而后竟转变成了偌大的满足，霸王轻轻地挺起自己的腰身，企图索取更多对方的温度。  
反观恰好直起身正欲欣赏身下人美好肌体的杰西，差不多已经被眼前过于出乎意料的情况给晕乎了头——在床上如此乖顺而淫荡的霸王，还尚未被其他人所品尝过，不知道对于自己，究竟值得多大的欣喜。  
身下精瘦的身体被自己触碰过的地方泛着情欲的粉红，初经性事的少年还不能控制自己不甚熟悉的反应，于是呻吟没有压抑、动作毫无抵抗，渗着前列腺液的下体前端遮掩寥寥而在底裤的布料上留下了湿润的痕迹。唯一的奇特之处大致就在于那副几乎毫无变化的脸而已，没有光彩的眼神依旧是霸王该有的样子，看不穿任何一点破绽，以至于杰西至此仍然没能知道，霸王本身对于这场一时兴起性事的态度。  
“下面已经很湿了，很享受吧？”杰西禁不住将手伸向了对方的下体，隔着薄薄的布料勾画出阴茎的形状，不知不觉间被挤出了底裤边缘的龟头顿时暴露在了眼前，时不时在平坦的腹部沾上浊液，饱满的阴囊捏在手里给人极佳的愉悦，其主人难耐的抗议更是一种绝顶的催情剂，“霸王的身体，已经很好地接纳我的爱了呢。”  
“呜嗯……”  
虽然只是自控性质的咬唇，相比之下算得上是大动静的表情幅度还是引起了杰西意味深长的轻笑，霸王更多的表情可以在做这些事的时候表现出来——这个假设已经被自己完美地证实了。然而对于大脑充斥着变态欲望的黑暗使徒来说，这还远远不够。

 

也许对方的容忍与积极的反应真的让杰西·安德森有些得意忘形了，现在的他竟想低头去亲吻霸王半张着的嘴唇。尚有一丝理智的他动作还是在半途中停了下来——这样暧昧的举止太像一对恋人了，而对于自己和霸王来说，恰恰是形容他们关系最遥远的词语。  
自己不过是想挖掘霸王最脆弱、最恐惧、最原始而不经掩饰的表情而已，看他在即将被他人进入身体时惊慌而恼羞成怒的模样，然后这位异世界的王会在自己身下扭着身体求欢、哭着要自己进入他、然后说出对于他自己来说过于下流不堪的话语……然而现在自己却在耐心地爱抚着他的身体，一遍遍向他表白内心深处最真实的爱，甚至想舔舐他的嘴角、再给他一个温柔缱绻的吻。  
“杰西？”  
霸王望着陷入沉思的自己，紧皱的眉头带上了一点困惑。他似乎在等着自己的吻——若是情爱之类云云的事没有太多储备的话，至少亲吻的含义是懂的吧？在这一点上，甚至连那个拥有同一副躯体名为游城十代的少年都比他要了解得多。不过因为是霸王，这只能解读为情到深处的反应而已，大致与喜欢与否无关。  
杰西有些苦涩地笑了笑，就算是这样的索吻，自己也不能拒绝。

 

霸王的嘴唇干涩却柔软，几番唇舌的辗轧下来也开始有了好看的光泽，然后便越发地诱惑人去咬它、涂上津液的水光，接着更为蛊惑。这就像一个可怕的循环，几乎要把人困在其中。杰西撬开霸王的嘴，对方的动作十分僵硬，毫无配合的手部姿势也是，他就那么乖乖躺在那里，任自己索取他温热的口腔和敏感的牙关。  
“别那么僵硬嘛霸王，我以为自己搞不好是在奸尸呢。”一吻终了的闲谈令霸王终于有了喘息的空间，从没学会如何换气的他开始潮红着脸大口地呼吸起来，杰西看着这样的对方，忍不住低下头再次在那人的嘴角上轻啄了一下，“搂住我的脖子会轻松得多哦。”  
“这样吗？”霸王伸手挽住了对方的脖颈，为固定而让双手在对方的后颈处交叉，现在的姿势让两人的脸靠得越发的近，杰西温热的鼻息尽数喷洒在自己的眼睑周围，由此他开始感觉脸颊的热度越发地明显了，“感觉有点奇怪。”  
“这样就好，就这样挂在我身上吧，不抱紧的话，可是会很难受的。”  
杰西想就着霸王的动作再次俯身亲吻的同时，脑内莫名闪过令人恼火的波动，叫他忍不住“啧”了一声——这副身体的主人时不时的抵抗又开始起作用了，然而在力量强大的自己面前，这些恐怕都是无谓的挣扎。一些记忆片段闪过脑海，偏偏叫黑暗使徒产生了怪异的念头。  
约翰……是吗，原来这幅身体的主人，早就以某种方式拥有过霸王的另一颗心了啊。不甘的情绪笼罩，恨不得将另外那对少年亲密的身影给一股脑赶出去，那样心照不宣一同笑着接吻的甜蜜画面，折射到自己现在的处境简直就是一种烦人的讽刺。

 

部分重叠的记忆是个极大的麻烦，费了些心神将其驱赶之后，杰西才重新注意到嘴唇微张着看着自己的霸王。不知道对方的耐心是不是所剩无几了？复杂的情感开始在脑海中盘旋，其中更多的是自己不愿承认的愧疚，于是赎罪般地亲吻了对方，得到的反应却不像之前那样热情。  
“眼神不要这么冷淡嘛，霸王大人。”杰西咬着对方的舌尖，轻轻将它往外拉出些许而便于自己吮吸，唾液交换发出了清晰可闻的水声，在宁静的空间里显得颇为淫靡；借着手部动作而顺其自然地靠近自己的霸王显得异常欲求不满，他不知觉开始主动调整了角度，只为被自己吻得更深入一些，看起来就像在为反驳自己的“冷淡”的印象作辩解，“舒服的话就叫出来？”  
“唔嗯……哈啊……杰西……”激烈的吻令经验尚有些缺乏的霸王再次喘不过气，好在他的体力还算不错，几秒的调整之后慢慢回复了正常。下身的勃发在二人暧昧的动作间蹭出了裤裆，原本白皙的颜色在染上情欲之后呈现出诱人的粉红，朝着天直直地翘起，接而在被身上人恶意地用手触碰后羞耻地流出了更多白浊，“嗯……还要……”  
“哪里要？上面还是下面？”  
黑暗使徒随性地套弄了几下对方的阴茎，故意克制的力度令霸王愈发不满足，几乎是条件反射地扭动着身体，追逐般地将性器刺向对方的手掌内。然而这样得到的也只是片刻的快感，得不到抚慰的下体叫嚣着，传染着其主人发出了痛苦的呜咽。  
“我…嗯啊……不知道……别问…那么多……快点帮我……”  
杰西佯装不满地撇了撇嘴，灵活的手指在对方大腿内侧流连了一会之后，动作有些用力地扳开了那双触感叫人着迷的腿。之后黑暗使徒的双手依旧没有从光滑的腿部肌肤上移开，它们固定好对方的姿势，而杰西在满意地看到霸王的浊液顺着柱体流下来的时候，挑逗般地舔了上去。  
“哦？真可惜，明明只要霸王大人好好回答的话，就会给你的呢。”自己身下的阳物也已经有些难以压抑了，裤子涨得发痛，偏偏身下人浪荡的呼唤犹如无形的手一般折磨着它。杰西收回脸上的假笑，几乎是迅速地将自己的下身衣物脱了下来，被爱人的呻吟撩拨得硬邦邦的性器终于得到了一点解放的生机，“既然这样，就不怪我了。”  
杰西微微起身，双臂的肌肉一使劲便将霸王整个翻了过来，后者下身的性器被压在了床单上，害他不得不咬着牙自己调整了姿势。然而下一刻臀部便被重重地拍了一下，剧烈疼痛的同时被蹂躏的快感也淹没了大脑，嘴角溢出一声有些尖细的呻吟，在床上的二人看来都显得淫靡得过分。

 

“就是这样，霸王，将你所有的表情都给我看看吧。”  
在将手送入对方的后穴时果不其然听到了一声尤为痛苦的高呼，力道有些大意的尝试叫杰西立马收回了手，旋开枕头下备好的润滑剂的同时恶劣地亲吻着对方形状不甚饱满却手感刚好的窄臀。为了让自己的阴茎有更多舒适空间的霸王正难耐地挺起胯部，如此一来就像是在摇着屁股享受对方唇舌的舔舐一般。  
“不……”  
“‘不’什么？不想让我亲吻这白嫩可爱的屁股吗？”蓝发的黑暗使徒扶上了对方的腰侧，看似自然的动作却简简单单防止了对方再度死气沉沉地平趴上床；慢慢地沾着越来越多的润滑液朝里推进，同时欣赏着这个总是居高临下的王者撅着屁股向自己求饶的样子，让自己的恶趣味得到最大的满足，“还是说不想让我进入你的……”  
话音未落，霸王开始感到后穴被异物进入的肿胀感少了些原先强烈的剧痛，两根手指的推入及扩张性的抽插之后，紧致的穴道慢慢产生了些许快感。被人轻而易举操控的恐惧涌上脑海，于是拼命地晃着臀部，希望将那扰乱自己理智的异物给赶出去，却殊不知这不仅仅是徒劳，更是促成杰西更加变本加厉的危险举措。  
“痛吗，霸王大人？”无名指的进入意外地没有那么困难，或许是因为在之前扩张的基础上变得柔软的内壁，又或许是润滑剂的效果太过契合霸王敏感的身体，在这第三根手指的就位之后，霸王的声音已经慢慢从先前的纠结痛呼变成了有几分绵长的呻吟，这样的转换让杰西不自觉地开始大笑，“不要紧，我的大家伙和正同你一样痛苦万分呢。来，和我一起分享痛苦吧，霸王——”

 

空气仿佛都灼热地燃烧了起来，四周的鸦雀无声依然是此时淫靡交合声的最佳衬托。霸王的眼神还是看不出该有的迷离，懵懂的反应却依旧昭示着他此时的情动，半开的嘴边不断流下因叫得太过忘乎所以而流到枕头上的津液，在从未在人前展现过这番样子的他自己看来，显得狼狈非常。  
“嗯……哈啊……”对于快感的接收好不容易到了最完美的地步，这时对方将手指抽出的动作让霸王十分不解，顾不得羞耻与获取快感的心理矛盾，依旧是顺从自己的本心而将胯部挺得更高了，后穴的空虚一阵阵袭来，就好像剩余的理智都要被着填不满的空缺吞噬殆尽了一样，“快……一点……放进来……”  
“啊啊，终于忍耐不了了吗，要等你主动求欢可算得上是千载难逢呢。”艰难地将霸王的头微微扭到自己这一侧，看着那挂着银丝的嘴唇忍不住轻轻地亲了上去。接下来的进入或许会有些太过疼痛，借此来转移霸王注意力的话说不定能适当减缓一些——尽管想着这样贴心的事，到了口中说出来的却是糟糕到极致的流氓话，“床单也被你弄湿了，后面这里一张一合的呢，还没吃饱吗？”  
“唔……少说两句……”  
体内的润滑液顺着臀缝缓缓地往外流，在低头看到浸湿的床单时，少年只恨不得挖个地洞钻进去。杰西的吻实在太容易让人沉迷，或许是这些天下来在两个人之间产生的异样情愫让这些亲吻显得缠绵了些，又或许只因为是杰西——是这个人的话，一切的痛苦与甜蜜都在自己的心中，化为理所当然了。  
“嗯？那就，顺你的意吧。”温和的耳语、绅士的动作，若不是正扶着自己即将放入对方身体里的阴茎的话，杰西的一切举动都富有着极大的魅力。然而霸王依旧无药可救地买账，在因那低沉的声音在自己耳边响起的同时，不可思议地迎来了一次小高潮，“遵命，我的霸王。”

 

将霸王相比之下有些偏纤细的腰身抱在手里总有种会将它弄坏的错觉，但尽管这样杰西还是扶上了那里触感绝佳的肌肤，有着值得赞扬的健康体质的日本少年身体表现出不错的弹性，在终于确定了一切万无一失之后，杰西一个挺身进入了对方。  
后穴终于被粗大的物体填充的满足感令霸王愉悦地长吁了一口气，杰西的那里比之前的手指粗大了不少，好在对方细心的润滑令人欣慰地起了效果。适应阴茎的填充很容易，接踵而至的抽插更是让他差点说不出单字以外的话。杰西的性器一遍又一遍地在自己体内摩擦、顶弄，在触到不知名的某一点后，害得自己差点爽得叫出了声。  
“从没得到过这样至高无上的快乐吧，霸王？”杰西看上去也了然地发现了对方一瞬间的反常，于是毫不犹豫更用力地戳刺起来，多余的润滑液伴着阴茎抽出的动作发出叫人脸红的水声，性交巨大的声音在空气里回响，然后另外一部分——顺着插入者茎体底端滴到床上、浸湿了床单和两人交合处的火热皮肤，“能够干到霸王大人、看到您在我身下如此淫荡的样子，是我的荣幸。”  
似乎对杰西“淫荡”的形容感到不满，霸王正想出声辩解，便被较之间加倍用力的深入给逼了回去，于是发出更加令人羞愧的声音。感受到自己的挣扎越发地失去了说服力，渐渐氤氲起来的双眼开始变得尤为湿润，过于露骨的快感冲上脑门，不知不觉间随着频率加快的抽插，愉悦的眼泪便随着眼角流了出来。  
“轻……不要了……哈啊……”  
“这就求饶了？”听到对方开始有些沙哑的嗓音，杰西不知怎么地就停下了之前的动作，取而代之的是茎体在穴口旋转般的厮磨，卑劣地挑逗着那里的嫩肉，然后等着对方自己将空虚的后穴给送上来，“我可是还没有满足呢。”  
臀缝被阴茎贴合的感觉叫人难耐，这样欲求而不得的感受甚至比听到自己女性般的喘息还要痛苦，于是霸王口中拒绝的话语又转化为了催促，没有对方进入的身体仿佛每一个细胞都叫嚣着得到更多的快感。转过头看向杰西的动作很是艰难，尽管如此霸王还是轻轻唤出了对方的名字，双眼的对视在现在暧昧的气氛下，显得开始具有了言语的力量。  
“累了？想要我亲你吗？”顺着对方上半身趴着的动作弯下腰，二人的交合处贴得更为紧密的同时，蓝发黑暗使徒的嘴唇也终于够到了对方有些迷惘的脸，接着是安慰般轻柔的亲吻，只是简单的双唇相触，因为少了情色的意味而开始让口吻都柔和了起来，“真是的……霸王大人的命令，总是那么麻烦呢。”  
从最初的默认开始，一直默默配合着自己的越界行为，再到后来一声声情不自禁呼唤着自己的名字……因为亲吻而乖乖就范的霸王，给予多一份体贴就主动向自己靠近的霸王，不是自己不自量力的话，可以理解为这些算是，他爱的表现吗？  
终于达到正确解读的杰西仿佛身心都得到了救赎一般，爱人习惯性的冷漠不再是障碍，即使他们之间的关系依然充满着扭曲与利用，即使两个人的交流永远也不会达到令人羡慕的同一频率*1，只要霸王愿意回应自己的吻，一切隔阂都好像被遣散、架上了跨越深沟的桥一样。  
“喜欢你哦，霸王。”  
直达关键点的抽插到了临近高潮、频率最快的那个阶段，霸王鼓励似的呻吟越发地开始飘忽，那样被干到哭而意乱情迷的表情叫人实在印象深刻，他胯下粉色的性器正随着戳刺的节奏摇晃，最终伴随着压抑的哭喊而抖动着缴械。对方后穴的剧烈收缩连锁反应般地吸紧了杰西，在最后几下几乎狂乱的进出后，满足地在紧致的穴道里射出了精液。

 

“为什么，我们会做这种事？”

杰西的拥抱还算舒服，两个身体算不上柔软的少年挤在一起，相触碰的地方有些不那么贴合，更何况杰西的身上还有令人羡慕的、分布得恰到好处的肌肉。想到这里的霸王开始觉得脸又开始发烫了，于是更不自然地将半边脸埋进了枕头里……不过这样的姿势，因为有对方叫人舒心的体温在，所以还不错。  
“因为我爱你呀，霸王。”杰西玩弄着对方延伸到自己面前的发尾，食指放入其间捉上一撮，然后轻轻地打着转。看对方背对着自己不愿面对现实而缩着身子的动作、加上暴露在自己面前红透了的耳根，越发觉得和他这翘起来的发丝一样可爱了，“还不明白吗？我啊，可是比这个世界上的任何人都要爱你。”  
“你的爱……”霸王停顿了一下，他没胆去看杰西永远显得那么热切的眼神，又怕那样亲密的事情结束后，再直视那双少有真情实意的眼睛会再次什么都发现不了。闭上眼让自己平静下来后，低着头的他接着还是启唇道，“太廉价了。”  
“你总是不信我。”  
“你的话，没有哪一点是可信的吧。”  
“话是这么说，做爱的时候却会把全身心都交给我呢，果然霸王是爱着我的吧。”  
霸王将头偏转过去，不置可否。

 

“能看得见天空。”  
抬手驱散了阴沉的黑雾，杰西戳了戳霸王的肩，讨好般地哄骗对方转过身来，然而结果却不甚理想，霸王只是微微转身看了一看没有繁星的夜空，孩子气地拉扯起绒毯再次躲了进去：“天空……太暗了。”  
——倒不如说什么也看不见。  
“是啊，不过……”杰西撑起身来，从对方的上方探过身去，在看到霸王闭上眼睛安静的样子后抚摸上了对方的脸颊；因唇边传来手指的触感而开始蠢蠢欲动的少年终于还是按捺不住，慢悠悠侧过身的同时正好看见对方近在咫尺的微笑着的脸，下一秒撞上的亲吻不偏不倚，连着对方亲热的耳语也温柔到让人迷醉，“黑色，是和你相称的颜色呢，霸王。”

尽管与夜色相融着，拥有黑暗力量的你却像光一般吸引着我。

 

FIN.

 

*1：此处照应之前杰西嫉妒约翰与十代纯情的恋人关系

**Author's Note:**

> 不要问为什么是甜的，你们可能看了假的4180（喂  
> 本来想写虐但是怕o就鸽掉了，不知道对于读者姥爷用词的接受度怎么样，没有实践以及反馈就不太好调整orz  
> 曾经认为“爱”字很矫情的我在接受了病娇约这个设定之后开始觉得怎么写都没问题了，嗨呀这个是最骚的  
> 感觉这里的黑约和霸王有点老夫老妻，果然是受了隔壁4810的影响嘛ww 毕竟黑约自己说的“我既是约翰，也是尤贝尔”呢，想到那个身体里还有约翰的意识，就觉得黑约这个人啊，命中注定会被霸王吸引的吧！啊啊，约十真好啊，怎么样都好吃^q^


End file.
